Mending a Commander's Heart
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Jacob cheats on Jane Shepard and doesn't take her back, Miranda Lawson comforts her while Hulk gives Jacob what he deserves. Later, Hulk spends some time with Sara Ryder and Peebee. This is mainly a series of one-shots.
1. A Broken Commander

Jane Shepard sat in a hallway, crying her eyes out. Jacob had cheated on her and worse, wouldn't take her back. That was three months ago, and she still cries herself to sleep. The perfect woman, Miranda Lawson comes across her and sits next to her.

"Shepard? What's wrong?"

"Jacob. He-he cheated on me."

"That asshole!"

"I tried to get him back, but he rejected me!"

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I cannot imagine what that's like."

"Thanks, Miranda. That means a lot."

After Shepard said this, Hulk walks up to the two women and kneels down next to Shepard.

" **Why are you crying**?"

"Jacob cheated on her, and didn't take her back."

" **I'm going to murder him. Literally**." Hulk immediately stands up, amped up to kill Jacob. However, Shepard stops him.

"Hulk, no! Jacob is a massive jerk, but he doesn't deserve to die. What he deserves is to suffer. I'll take care of it, but thank you. It means so much to me that you both care." Hulk reluctantly calmed down, and unclenched his fists before sitting next to Shepard.

- **Later** -

 **Hulk's Room**

Shepard is in Hulk's room. She decided to spend some time with him to get over Jacob cheating on her. She is still crying, as Hulk brings her a box of tissues before sitting next to her on his bed.

"Sorry, Hulk. I just can't stop thinking about it."

" **It's fine, Shepard. You were cheated on. You have every right to be angry**."

"It's not just him. I'm angry at the woman, too. Her name is Brynn. She's a skank, and she's pregnant...with his baby." Shepard cupped her hands on her face and laid on the bed.

" **Now I _really_ want to beat him up. He hurt you, and he's having a child with another woman**!" Hulk furiously exclaimed.

"No argument there, but I cannot even stand to be near him." Shepard tearfully replied.

" **Then I'll scare that brat woman to get her to back off**." Hulk grinned before heading to Brynn's location, much to Jane's delight.

"Oh, you're gonna be in so much trouble, skank..."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Guests of the Monster

(This takes place after Peebee and Sara have sex. Hulk is largely based on his _Thor: Ragnarok_ version, fully capable of speech. One-shot involves violence, humor, and a few tickling scenes. Hulk's dialogue will be in bold, as I imagine he would speak in a very deep voice.)

Hulk has been a member of the Tempest for quite some time, even developing relationships with certain members such as Cora, Drack, and Lexi. Sara Ryder, who is gay and in a sexual relationship with Peebee, wants love advice on how to be seductive. That could be considered a problem, as humans aren't known for seductive qualities.

* * *

 **-The** ** _Tempest-_**

 **Hulk's Room**

Sara walks through the halls of the _Tempest_ and walks into Hulk's room, but doesn't see him anywhere. She suddenly notices him in his large hot tub that was as wide as his bed. She quickly averts her eyes away, not wanting to disturb her jade-skinned friend.

"Hulk. I...wanted to talk to you." Sara says to him, repeatedly looking around Hulk's quarters, but not looking back at the hot tub.

" **What do you want**?" Hulk asked.

"As you know, I'm dating Peebee. But I need advice on seduction."

" **You think that I'm an expert on that**?" Hulk was astounded by Sara's lack of common sense. She wasn't usually so absent minded.

"Well...yeah. You're good at smashing things. Who is to say you're not good at melting girls' hearts?" Sara teased.

" **I** **don't invite beautiful women to my bedroom, Sara. I have a knack of scaring people, not attracting them."** He argued back at the Pathfinder.

"Well, I'm not scared of you. Neither was my father, or Drack, Lexi, Peebee or Vetra. I suggest we change your loneliness. Invite me and Peebee to your room and...we can get to know each other better. Nothing romantic has to happen. It'll be just three good friends hanging out." Sara bargained. The gamma goliath didn't like being forced, but he never disappointed Sara before, so he reluctantly nodded.

"Great! I'll contact Peebee." As Sara prepares to walk out, she stops and turns around. "Um, is it okay if we use your hot tub? It looks really comfortable."

" **Yes**. **Just don't use up all the bubbles**."

"Got it. See you soon, big guy." Sara smiles before leaving Hulk to his business.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Hulk's Room**

Peebee and Sara walk into Hulk's quarters, carrying bathrobes and towels. Hulk walked into their line of sight, wearing a jacket, pants and boots that happen to be in his size. He smiles at the two. Sara notices Peebee has a flirtatious expression.

"Peebee?"

"Huh? What?" Sara wanted to confuse Peebee, so she said nothing before asking if they wanted to play truth or dare while relaxing in the hot tub. Hulk and Peebee humorously stared wide eyed at each other before shooting a glance at Sara and saying "yes" in unison.

After Peebee and Sara changed into one piece swimsuits, they joined Hulk in the hot tub, who was wearing swimsuit shorts. Sara and Peebee sat next to each other while Hulk sat on the opposite side by himself.

" **Sara, you first. Truth or dare**?" Hulk asked the beautiful Pathfinder.

"Um...truth."

" **Tell us something embarrassing about yourself that nobody else knows**."

"I'm very ticklish." Sara shamefully admitted, her face turning red from embarrassment. Peebee inched closer to Sara and started squeezing her knees. Sara threw her head back and started laughing as Peebee giggled at Sara's weakness. She stopped so Sara could breathe.

"Hulk, remind me to tickle her again later."

" **Got it**." Hulk said while smirking. He clearly found Sara's ticklishness to be pretty funny.

" **Okay. My turn. Peebee, truth or dare**?" Hulk asked the curious Asari.

"Dare. I'm feeling pretty confident after tickling Sara."

" **I dare you to kiss Sara...while she tickles you**."

"Okay." Peebee straddles Sara and the two start kissing each other's lips very hard as Sara slowly digs her fingers into Peebee's armpits. She throws her head back as Sara starts tickling her Asari lover.

"Hahahahahaha! Stop! Oh, geez! Not there! Sara, stop! No, seriously! I'm so ticklish there! Gaaaaaahahahahaha!" Peebee screamed out in agony as Sara tickled her for a full minute before stopping.

"Sorry, but I wanted payback." Sara teasingly said to an exhausted Peebee.

"You...are...such a brat...Ryder." Peebee childishly insulted, but Sara could care less. She was having fun.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Sara's Room**

After the truth or dare game, Peebee snuck into Sara's room to get back at her for tickling her so mercilessly. She tackled Sara to her bed and after straddling her, slid her hands under her shirt and started tickling her ribs.

"Koochie koochie koo, Ryder!" Peebee taunted as Sara threw her head back as Peebee started tickling her. Sara grabbed Peebee's wrists in an effort to defend herself, but didn't have enough strength to push her hands out from under her shirt.

"Hahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" Sara desperately said as Peebee laughed and taunted her lover before she moved to Sara's underarms, digging deep into their hollows. Sara hated being tickled there the most.

"Hahahaha! Oh, crap! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Peebee, stop! Not my armpits! Help! Please, please, please! I am begging you to stop! I cannot take this anymore!"

Reluctantly, Peebee stopped and laid next to Sara, who was beyond tired after the plethora of ticklish agony she went through.

"Sorry, but you had that coming, Ryder." Peebee said with a hint of sarcastic malice.

"Peebee...you...are cruel." Ryder childishly insulted, though Peebee giggled at the "insult".


	3. The Gamma Goliath & The Asari Commando

- **Tempest** -

 **Hulk's Room**

Hulk is napping on his large, comfortable bed after a long bath in his hot tub when SAM interrupts.

"Hulk, sorry to bother you, but it seems Lieutenant Harper wishes to speak to you." The AI announced in a robotic voice that seemed devoid of any emotion. Hulk groggily sighed before sitting up.

" **Weird. Let her in**." Hulk ordered. Cora walked in, swaying her bubbly ass back and forth.

"Hulk...we need to talk." Cora nervously said before sitting next to him on his bed. Relationship wise, Cora and Hulk never really got along, as Cora comes from a military background, and often told Sara that Hulk is the last person that should be on the Tempest. At an earlier time, Hulk saved her from a Kett sharpshooter, finally warming up to him, but is afraid that he doesn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry." Cora said, right off the bat.

" **For what**?" Hulk was a little confused at what she was talking about.

"All the times that I've insulted you, called you a threat to this ship and the crew. I was a bitch. I admit that, and I'm sorry. Can we move past this and be friends?"

Hulk thought his answer through before looking Cora in her eyes. " **Yes**." He held his hand out, which Cora eagerly took and shook it.

- **Sara Ryder's Room** -

Peebee is laying on top of Sara, passionately kissing her lips, moaning in pleasure as her hands roam onto Sara's slim body. Sara smiles through her lips, as Peebee is tickling her slightly.

"Stop tickling me." Sara huskily demands.

"Make me, Ryder." Sara flips over, now on top as Sara kisses down her splendid body, Peebee moaning with each kiss as she leans her head back against her pillow. When Sara reaches her belly, she blows a raspberry, receiving a startled scream from her.

"Hey!" Peebee shouts.

"What?" Sara asked innocently.

"That really tickled, Ryder. What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, you tickled me almost to death in Hulk's hot tub."

"It was only for a couple of seconds, Sara!"

"You tickle me, I tickle you. That's how this works, Peebee." Sara barks at her Asari lover.

"Fine. Just shut up and kiss me again." She demanded before capturing Sara's thick lips with her own. All Peebee cared about was being with Ryder. She was the love of her life, and the first of her many lovers that she fully trusted.


	4. Barroom Brawl & Flirt

Miranda Lawson sat in a booth at a bar, fiddling with a half empty glass of alcohol. Many men tried to seduce her, but Miranda turned them all down. Miranda was known to be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, so everyone wanted her.

"Hey, miss. Is it me, or are we meant to be together?" A man asked groggily. He was heavily intoxicated, judging by his voice. He rubbed his hand down Miranda's back, sending chills into the officer's very soul. She could handle herself, but she hated being touched by people she didn't trust.

Before things could get out of hand, the man let out a yelp of surprise as he was thrown across the room by a blast of biotic energy. Miranda spun around to see it was Jack, who extinguished the biotic wave and smirked flirtatiously at the Cerberus officer.

"Thought you could handle yourself, cheerleader." Jack teased as she cracked her knuckles.

"Jack. What brings you here? Besides your inability to leave me alone?" Miranda asked as she turned around.

"Got bored. Came here for a drink, maybe have painful sex with some idiot until I saw you getting touched." Jack explained, smirking at the gorgeous brunette before standing next to her. She laid her head on Miranda's shoulder, breathing huskily into her ear. "I don't like it when people touch you. It makes me want to do bad things..." Jack said erotically, rubbing her hands from Miranda's perfect breasts down to her slim belly.

"Jack...no. I'm with Hulk now." Miranda said as she swiped Jack's hands off of her belly.

"That lovable green gorilla doesn't need to know about what happens between us. We can be...'strictly confidential' as you say."

"I..."Miranda began to speak until Jack slid a hand on her hip before gripping Miranda's throat with her other hand. Miranda gasped as she gripped Jack's hand wrapping her throat with her own.

"My room. Now, or I'll make you scream my name until you die, cheerleader." Jack flirtatiously threatened, her grip tightening on her hip.

"What would you do next?" Miranda playfully asked.

Jack grinned evilly. "I'll tell Hulk about us, and something tells me he wouldn't be too fond of his super hot cheerleader of a girlfriend banging an ex-con." Jack lightly bit Miranda's ear lobe, who moaned in pleasure before breaking.

"Okay, okay, okay. Take me to your room. Punish me however you want, just don't tell Hulk about us." Miranda begged.

* * *

- **The Tempest** -

 **Hulk's Room**

Hulk was sitting in his hot tub, just pondering about whatever came into his mind when Suvi Anwar walked in. When she saw Hulk in the water, she shrieked and covered her eyes with her gloved hands.

"Hulk! I'm sorry! I wasn't aware that you were bathing at the moment." Suvi continued to babble until Hulk stood up and wrapped a towel around his body and put his massive hand on the stuttering woman's tiny shoulder.

" **Relax, will you**?" Hulk asked, an exacerbated expression on his face. Suvi uncovered her face and let out a sigh of relief. " **What are you even doing here**?" Hulk asked as he put on a pair of pants.

"I came to talk to you, actually. It's about something personal, and I'd rather not have Kallo mouthing off about it."

" **Okay**." Hulk said, a bit unsure about whether he wants to hear it or not, but he decides to hear Suvi out anyway.

"You may have noticed I don't have a romantic partner. That's because...I'm gay. I've been this way my whole life. I'm telling you this because I was wondering if you knew any women on the _Tempest_ that'd be interested in me. I know Sara is with Peebee, and Cora isn't into women."

" **I could ask Lexi if she'd be interested**." Hulk kindly offered. Suvi looked up at Hulk, her eyes practically twinkling with joy.

"Hulk...I can't even properly thank you for this." Suvi exclaimed. Because Lexi was an Asari, Suvi always found her to be extremely attractive, but wasn't sure if she was interested in her.

" **How about letting me know when you're stopping by so you don't see me naked**?" He comedically pointed out.

"Yes. I agree to that. That'd be highly preferable for both of us." Suvi lightly chuckled as Hulk walked past her to talk to Lexi.


	5. Miranda & Jack's Alone Time

-Jack's Room-

Miranda wakes up, only to discover she is tied to a wooden X in her lingerie undergarments as she tugs on her restraints. Jack taunts her as she approaches her with two brushes.

"Keep struggling. It makes me more excited." Jack teased.

"Why do I let you do this to me?" Miranda quipped.

"Because you love it. Now shut up." Jack passionately kisses Miranda, the two moaning with each motion of their lips. Mid-kiss, Jack rubs the brushes against the soft, flawless skin of Miranda's armpits. Miranda jolted the moment the brushes touched her. She broke contact with Jack's lips to laugh and struggle as Jack giggled at Miranda's vain attempt to escape as she tickles her faster, grinning evilly as Miranda suffers.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh, God! That tickles! Hahahahaahahaha! Stop it!" Due to her training, Miranda was tough; she could handle all forms of torture, but being tickled was one torture she could never handle.

"No..." Jack creepily said as she continued to brush her armpits unimpeded, grinning as Miranda begged for mercy.

"Jack, stop! Seriously! I can't-AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP, STOP, STOP! PLEASE! QUIT IT!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miranda shrieked, as Jack was now tickling her armpits with her fingers, scribbling and rubbing them with intense ferocity.

"My gosh! I never get tired of tickling you!" Jack uproariously commented on Miranda's sensitivity. After tickling her for what felt like hours, Jack mercifully stopped. Miranda lowered her head in defeat, clearly broken by Jack's torturous assault.

"I...hate you..." Miranda said between breathing desperately for air after being denied such a privelege when Jack tickled her to insanity. Jack tongue kisses her bound lover, moaning before pulling away.

"Ready for another round?" Jack asks, grinning evilly, knowing how Miranda would react.

"No! Jack, please! I can't take it anymore! Have mercy!" Miranda said as her eyes widened in horror at the idea of being tickled again. Jack laughed as she caressed Miranda's head.

"Problem is, cheerleader...you don't get a say in this. You're my victim, and I'll do whatever I want to you.." Jack says cruelly. Soon a bunch of men entered. "These guys are my friends. Boys...tickle her until she breaks.."

"No! No, don't do that! No, no, no, no! Jack, please!" Miranda begged as the men dug their fingers into her armpits, sides, belly and ribs while another tickled her bare feet.

-Lexi's Clinic-

Lexi is tending to a crew member when Suvi walks in, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Suvi. What're you doing here?"

"Lexi, I..." Suvi tried to speak, but felt embarrassed. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Lexi nods as the two walk into another room. Before Lexi could react, Suvi crashes her lips against Lexi's, pushing hard and passionately. Lexi eventually pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Suvi...did you just kiss me?"

Suvi nods. "I'm sorry. It's just...I think you're really beautiful, and...nobody else on the ship wants me."

Lexi exhales. "Suvi...I think you're beautiful, too...but-"

"You don't want me." Suvi says, utterly heartbroken.

"Suvi..." Before she could say anything else, Suvi stormed out of the clinic. Lexi exhaled a sigh of regret, saddened by what occurred.


End file.
